


Lulu Galore 2020 Día 18: Cardigan

by Piensodemasiado



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: ¿Quién es la chica de agosto?Es la chica con la que James engañó a Betty. Es la tercera entidad del triángulo amoroso. Es la chica que solo existió en agosto.Cada año, el verano es solo otra estación más. Aquel año, el verano fue una ciudad.





	Lulu Galore 2020 Día 18: Cardigan

¿Quién es la chica de agosto?

Es la chica con la que James engañó a Betty. Es la tercera entidad del triángulo amoroso. Es la chica que solo existió en agosto.

Cada año, el verano es solo otra estación más. Aquel año, el verano fue una ciudad. Una ciudad en la que James y la chica de agosto vivieron durante treinta días, ignorando el resto al resto del mundo, viajando a ciento de kilómetros de distancia de los suburbios en los que vivían durante el curso. Entre sábanas de lino y botellas de vino, la chica de agosto se atrevió a creer. A creer que James la quería como ella le quería a él. 

Todo acabó tan rápido como empezó. James dejó de contestar a sus mensajes, dejó de llamarla a media noche para encontrarse con ella tras el centro comercial. La chica de agosto trató de tener esperanza, pero cada vez era más difícil. James, que jamás dejó las cosas claras, le exprimió hasta la última reserva de amor propio que tenía. 

Fue la última noche de agosto, cuando ella por fin aceptó que había sido abandonada. Aquella noche, la chica de agosto sacó de su armario el cardigan que James le había prestado aquel día junto al lago. En la intimidad de su cuarto, abrazó el viejo cardigan, derramando sus lágrimas y buscando algún rastro del perfume de James. No lo encontró. Entre el algodón, surgió una pequeña etiqueta de tela. En la etiqueta, solo un nombre de cinco letras. 

Betty.

Empezó el curso, y las noticias volaron por el instituto. James había ido a la fiesta de Betty al final del verano, pero ella le había rechazado. El rumor acerca de la chica de agosto también se extendió. Todo el mundo se preguntaba quién había sido aquella que se había interpuesto entre los dos enamorados. Nadie sabía su nombre.

La chica de agosto vivió para siempre en aquel agosto. Nadie supo jamás quién era, o que había ocurrido con ella. Muchos años después, un James adulto encontraría una vieja fotografía entre sus cosas del instituto, y reconocería la sonrisa de aquella chica. Miraría el recuerdo durante exactamente veinte segundos, y luego volvería a dejarla sobre la estantería, donde permanecería hasta que los nuevos dueños de la cosas la tirasen a la basura junto a otros relates de la mudanza.


End file.
